


《Breath》第九章

by Lee_DS



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_DS/pseuds/Lee_DS





	《Breath》第九章

**满怀怨恨的心**

        在一家私营医院里，身材高大的混血儿匆匆跑进大厅尽头，忽略了这个地方不能发出噪音，没看清他撞到了谁，只是低声仓促地说了声抱歉，并加快步伐，尽快到达目的地……亲属患者的房间。

        砰！ 

        “母亲，祖母怎么样了！”Tul汗流浃背地冲进房间，锐利的眼睛清晰地显示出恐慌。当环顾四周，然后发现继母正忙着通电话，父亲坐在椅子上，双手无力，而锐利的眼睛只看着门，仿佛想要听到好消息。

        “我知道妈妈还在急诊，但妈妈之前有命令什么……”

        Tul看到家里的女主人举起手示意他不要说话，一脸严肃的样子，好像在关心婆婆的安全，但是说出来的话，让他知道，对方交谈的对象是……律师。

        老太太选择的这个女人，不在乎她的婆婆如何，但如果发生任何事情，感兴趣的只有……她将得到什么？

        “我希望你同样能解决一下Tin的问题，我的儿子现在必须回泰国，Tin一定要赶上他奶奶的最后时间……”

        **“你还要诅咒我妈妈多长时间！”**

        然后，难以忍受的父亲来到安静的房间的中央，直到正在通话的人被打断，可仍没有停下来。

        “行，帮忙联系并且买机票让Tin……”

        突然

        “Rasa！你现在应该做的是担心我的母亲会怎么样，不是担心Tin会继承多少遗产！”Tray抢过那个电话并紧紧握住它，面前称为妻子的人，直到她转向对方，试图双手一起抢回手机，并以不妥协的语气告诉对方。

        “我只是想让Tin回来见见自己奶奶，只是为了保留……”

        “但是对你而言，就是希望我母亲死了更好。”

        “我没这么说……”

        突然

        “够了，爸爸，够了，母亲也一样，先冷静下来，现在不是我们争论的时候。”Tul走到中间，分开两个大人，然后转身以一种安慰的语气告诉继母。

        “我知道母亲害怕会发生什么，然后Tin赶不回来，等会我会亲自跟弟弟说，并且尽快解决机票的事……爸爸，我相信母亲的目的不是诅咒奶奶，先冷静下来。”继母没有说什么，除了大步离开房间不想再费口舌。直到Tul转身看着他的父亲，盯着他的眼睛，房间里唯一那位Metthanan的负责人转过身去，然后再坐回椅子上。

        Tray低声说话之前，双手捂住脸。

        “打电话叫你弟弟回来吧。”

        “我会处理好的……那祖母怎么样了？”那个年轻人用焦虑的语气问道，让眼睛湿润发红的父亲带着回答。

        “医生说你奶奶因为承受太多压力脑中风，去做手术，不到10％的生存机率。”中年男子立刻用自己的手掌遮住脸，儿子只能震惊地站着原地，然后走到父亲旁边，把双手放在他后背上。

        “奶奶会没事的，爸爸。要知道奶奶不会屈服死亡，她不会因为这样的事情放弃的。”

        **“你奶奶已经受够折磨了……”**

        突然间

        长子立即沉默停顿住了，看着双肩蜷缩起来的人，意识到父亲不是在谈论接受着手术的人，而是在说……他。

        “你奶奶被折磨很多年了。”

        “是，我知道。”Tul保持冷静，但是他的两只手紧紧地握在一起，当父亲低声问他。

        “爸爸我不知道现在你在想什么，但爸爸请求你……能原谅你奶奶做的事吗？”

        “爸爸是什么意思？”

        Tul露出最诧异的表情问，看看那个慢慢抬头的人盯着儿子的眼睛。然而Tray不知道这个孩子的想法，不清楚Tul的头脑里有什么，但这次，他想问儿子，因为这可能是祖母生命的最后一刻。

        他的母亲一直折磨着这个孩子，从小到大。甚至至今只能坐轮椅上，老太太的眼神仍然厌恶这个孙子。他无法和他母亲说话，但他希望他的儿子原谅她所做的一切。

        Tray不想让儿子讨厌奶奶，尽管对方曾想让Tul去死。

        他的母亲曾想过杀死这个孙子，他知道这为他的儿子留下无法磨灭的伤疤，但身为父亲，他不想让孩子受到折磨和感受到祖母的憎恨。

        Tul可能看起来似乎是一个从小就成功的普通年轻人，但是父亲知道他的儿子经历了多少糟糕的事情。

        会有几个孩子能忍受亲奶奶在面前说…… **让他去死好了，我为什么要浪费赎金在没人要的孩子身上。**

        “你原谅你的奶奶吗？”

        对方听到这个问题没有反应，然后露出淡淡的微笑。

        “爸爸，别担心，我已经不是那个因为被绑架索要赎金而差点死掉的七岁男孩，一切都过去了。”Tul这样说希望让听到的人安心，然后站起来。

        “我出去找Hin，我让他去停车场，不知道他找到病房了没。”那个年轻人刚才这么说，然后走出房间。父亲看着他的背影，并且只能喃喃自语……

        “一切都是你爸爸的错，如果你爸爸不是懦夫，你可能不必遇到这些坏事。”

* * *

 

        与此同时……

        砰！！

        Tul自己转身从房间里远离，然后他狠狠地捶向墙壁，两只手颤抖着。愈发想起父亲说让他原谅那个女人的话。

        “为什么我要原谅那个让我去送死的人呢？为什么！”Tul低声地自言自语，当拳头再次颤抖着撞向墙壁，而儿时的糟糕的记忆闪现过大脑。

        那时他请求某人的帮助，但是得到没有钱，他被囚禁三天，只是因为不愿意失去几百万奶奶。一个7岁的男孩被殴打折磨了整整三天，直到他认为自己已经死了十次。为什么这个孩子必须得原谅那个认为自己可以控制别人生活的自私女人。

        不，那个女人活该受到折磨，曾经给予他的一切折磨！

        这样想的人再次击打向墙壁，可是……

        突然

        “Khun Tul！”有人语气强烈地抓住他手，让Tul回过头来看，一旦他对上了那双安定的眼神，这个年轻人所做的就是抓住了Gornhin紧紧抱着他，然后低声说。

        “我没办法原谅她，爸爸所说的我做不到！”

        他不可能释怀这怨恨……他做不到。

* * *

 

        “Khun Tul，Periyw真的很抱歉，没有好好照顾老夫人。”

        Tul还没来得及反应，当一个漂亮的女孩哭着叫他时，快步走过来，然后语调焦急忐忑。那个年轻人试图强迫自己微笑，扭曲脸上的肌肉，因为他内心充满愤怒，痛恨还有厌恶。唯一可以给予他帮助的是抓住他肘部的知己的手掌。

        “没事，不是你的错。”

        “Khun Tul脸色不太好，你还好吗？”

        护士小心翼翼地问，作势要走近，希望进一步接近对方，仍然记得老妇人癫痫发作不得不返回医院，因此接近这个人的计划落空了，所以，当再次看到Metthanan家族的长子时，Periyw毫不犹豫地接近，希望对方看到自己善良的一面。

以为后面的知己只是仆人而已。

        Patapee快速介入两者之间，锐利的眼睛看着伸出的手并拦住压低，他强硬又决绝，这个善良的男人跟往常一样，因为这个仆人很清楚……他的主人没有心情可以对别人微笑。

        “对不起，Khun Tul对此事还是感到震惊，待会我带他去休息一下会更好。”

        “可是……”

        “没有可是，不得不向你表示歉意，Khun Periyw。我的主人很担心老夫人的安全问题，而不是讨论其他事项。”深色皮肤的男人在微笑，然而眼睛里却没有笑意，即使没有看，但他怎么会不知道现在的Khun Tul是什么感受呢？

        Khun Tray告诉Khun Tul别再恨祖母，就像杀死这个男人一样。

        Khun Tul只有少数让他还活着的理由。

        “没关系，Hin，没事。”但在最亲近的人会说更多之前，主人把手放在他肩膀上，用力挤压，对着另一个女孩挤出笑意。

        “Khun Periyw有什么事吗？”

        虽然年轻的护士对另一个男人不满意，但当面前的人劝阻之后她立刻对着他甜甜地笑了，然后，用一种表达理解的声音。

        “Periyw我真的不知道发生了什么，即使这些天老夫人已经明显改善了很多，有条件反射连医生都很惊讶。Periyw相信是因为我说Khun Tul的事给老夫人听，看起来老夫人很爱你。每次提起，老夫人都有很好的回应。Periyw没想到会出现这种情况。”年轻女孩这么说仿佛自己和老夫人关系很好，仍然低下头，隐藏自己的眼泪……强挤但流不出来。

        这幅姿态让Tul慢慢平静下来。

        不是陷入面前的女孩的善良陷阱，只是他已经知道发生了什么。

        提起他，这跟每天喂那女人毒药没有什么区别，慢慢地渗透进她的生命里。

**并非这个女人抗争不过自然规律，而是斗不过他。**

        这个想法让年轻人肚子一阵绞痛，但为什么心里满意地笑了呢？心脏正在燃烧，如同火势蔓延成致命伤口，留下一个巨大伤疤。

        “你说我的事吗……”

        “嗯，Periyw每天都提到Khun Tul，因为你是最受喜欢的孙子，对吧？不应该发生像这样的事，Periyw应该更好地照顾老夫人的，应该照顾……”人说话声越来越小，声音颤抖仿佛眼泪要流下来，肩膀也在颤抖，直到Tul介入并把手放在略显瘦弱的肩膀上。

        “不用道歉，这件事Khun Periyw没有错。”

_你不知不觉的情况下帮我杀了那个女人。_

        年轻的混血儿用冷漠的眼神看着面前的女人，双手放在肩膀上安抚着，让听者抬起头用布满红血丝的眼睛看着他。

        “Khun Tul，Periyw谢谢你。”

        听众仍然不知道对方为什么感谢他，而年轻的女护士又迈出一步，让看着她的人……后退了一步。

        “没关系，我必须要去陪母亲了，Khun Periyw不要责怪自己，我得走了。”年轻人严肃的表情，让对方不敢说话，只能发出接受的音节。Tul转过身去然后，快步走另一条路离开了。Gornhin能看到……“善良的”护士脸色被得罪了一样。

        另一个女人靠近，无非是因为期望他主人拥有的财富。

        这种人使得Khun Tul双肩收缩，大步流星，然而并没有回到同一个房间，相反，主人走进了男洗手间，Patapee转身像工作般把门锁上，因为……

        洒……洒……洒……

        水龙头完全打开，而主人正在使用肥皂液来洗手，露出厌恶的面部表情，一起搓洗两只手，不在乎把自己弄湿。

        “去死吧！令人作呕的污秽，恶心！”Tul喃喃自语，看着手，碰到了最讨厌到东西……对金钱财富的欲望。

        他身边没有任何女人他不觉得恶心的，这些女人都比A Krb的狗还廉价，比残疾的狗还卑贱。她们希望得到所有金钱，愿意为欲望尽一切手段，甚至伤害或者设法表演令人作呕的戏剧。

        洒……洒！！！

        Tul使劲擦自己的手，好像它是最污秽的！

        “Khun Tul。”

        “我恨他们，Ai Hin。我恨他们！”

        “我知道。”听众只能移到一边，伸手去关闭水龙头。而Tul仍然站在洗手台边缘，咬牙切齿，明亮的眼睛饱含愤怒的火焰，因为看到的女性越多，他甚至想起了毁了他一生的女人。

        突然

        而Patapee双手握紧湿手，拉动纸张轻轻擦拭，直到完全干燥。然后抬起头来，望着主人正在紧紧地闭着的眼睛，好像在集中意识。而尖锐的牙齿仍然保持着用力咬住，直到心脏跳得很厉害，以至于它可以通过手掌触摸到，并让看的人做了一个决定。

        啾

        Tul马上睁开眼睛，当他的指尖传来温暖的触感，这使得年轻的混血儿看到沿着指关节舔舐的粉嫩舌尖，即使舔舐的人不抬头，但他也觉得Hin这样做是有帮助的……在他最需要帮助的事情上。

        慢慢地触碰着，并且沿着指尖移动，把它送进嘴里，舔到指根，在沿着手指离开之前，然后舔到了掌心，让修长的手指上的唾液蹭到了自己的脸上，但Gornhin不在乎，他只知道……他必须帮忙。

        Gornhin必须帮Khun Tul退回来，不要让他被同样的想法逼到铁墙上。

        咂……啵……

        无言的行为，只有舌尖轻轻舔舐，传递着湿润和热量，感受到来回扭动的粉红色舌头的柔软触感。直至Tul靠在洗手台边，闭上眼睛，深呼吸，然后抬头看天花板。

        恶心的感觉正渐渐消失，替换为别的东西，让Tul把手放在头上，然后说……

        “给我，让我忘记。”

        “好。”

        Gornhin理所当然地只说了一个字，当解开裤子，做以往做的事情……只有他们两个人知道的事。

        主人的痛苦随着和Gornhin的性爱被取而代之。

* * *

 

        手术已于昨晚完成，主治医生无法保证老太太的生命安全，只有一句话表示遗憾，并要求亲属接受可能会发生的事，只有一个人对发生的事感到遗憾……Tray。

        唯一一个不得不闭上眼睛，压抑内心后悔的人。与之相反的是……妻子。

        “妈妈让你现在回来，你奶奶不知道还能熬多久就死了，Tin。”

        她一整天总是不停地打电话给自己的儿子，对方只有答复……

        [跟我没有关系，你们才和我说过几句话？]

        “Tin，妈妈命令你现在回来！”

        [只有P Tul才能命令我。]

        男孩在电话另一段态度强硬，让他的生母拽紧拳头，然后激动地说。

        “行！妈妈让Tul亲自给你打电话！”说完切断了通话，然后转过身，用不满的目光看着房间里紧张的气氛，然后高声说。

        “我要处理好Tin这件事，你已经去拜访你的母亲了。”女人残忍地走出这个房间，丈夫收紧下巴，只能转过头看着仍然沉默的长子。

        “你想干什么吗？”

        “我想和您一起去看奶奶。”

        所以，在这个重症监护室探访病人只有两个人。

        一个人……是因为亲情。

        而另一个人……憎恨到想杀了她。

        Tul看着那个在重症监护室里吸氧的女人，当他的父亲走近，对祖母说带着充满遗憾的声音，这样的语气让Tul对他恨之入骨……他并不讨厌父亲，他只是不喜欢这个男人的沉默态度。

        愿意让那个老太太支配他的一生。

        父亲可能擅长工作，但是却是个从未离开过他母亲阴影的人，甚至不敢帮助自己的儿子。

        Tul不在意父亲说了什么，他只是站着不动，盯着那具干瘪衰弱的身体……这是一直伤害他的女人的下场。

        “Tul，有什么要跟奶奶说的吗？”

        “没有。”

        “那好吧。”父亲只能像快哭一样笑了笑，然后走到了门口，但在出门之前，年轻人停住了脚步。

        “我刚刚才意识到和奶奶有话要说。”年轻的混血儿后退一步，盯着父亲的眼睛只有相互目光试探，而对方点了点头。然后走了出去，让长子走近垂死的人，弯下腰来……耳语。

        “你知道吗，我用我一生来祈祷你始终这样，哪怕我死了然后下地狱。我会恨你的。你记得你只是一个与我无异的人，你并没有如你告诉我的你要精彩。我发誓，我将把你的一切都拿走。不管你怎么骂我，我不在乎你的财富，Metthanan将会是我的，家庭带来的所有名声都属于我，即使你珍惜的高贵品质也将成为这个没有人想要的孩子的。”

        Tul用柔和小声的语调，他不在乎这位老太太是否会听到，他只关心他会用掉落在身体外面的灵魂埋葬这些话语。发誓所有事情他都会报复，并把这个女人所喜欢的一切都变成他的。

        “不幸的是，你等不到那一天了。但我会给你最后的奖品……我会让你的继承人成为一个失败者，就像你压垮我一样……Tin会怎么样呢？如果要责备，就要责怪你所做的一切。记住，如果你心爱的孙子发生什么的话，所有这一切都是由你的错误造成的！”Tul语气沉重，在再次站直之前，尽管……

        “哦，忘了告诉你……”

        那个年轻人俯身仿佛要碰到了祖母的额头，但……

        **“我才是胜利者！记得你已经把头放到地狱了！”**

        Tul在离开之前，悄悄地说完最后一句话，看着一那无法反击他的老太太，但让人感觉到仿佛有人用力地在挤压他的心脏。死亡是痛苦的，但他笑着仿佛很幸福一般。

        他说的话让那个女人哭了。

        闭上眼睛的病人，眼泪流下脸颊的两侧。而Tul转过身去，并且没有回头看看后面，哪怕一秒钟。

        这是他最满意最快乐的时刻，很高兴好像摆脱了烦恼，但为什么……他为什么不觉得他想要实现成果了呢……为什么？

        **_我恨她，这样是对的……真的是她应得的。_**

        虽然年轻人不断地提醒，但内心充满仇恨的火焰好像同样灼伤了自己。


End file.
